


30 Days - Restless

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [2]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since meeting a certain Markiplier at Pax, you've flown home to London and you wish you could go back right now. Thankfully for you, Mark has offered to keep gaming with you, but secretly you're absolutely terrified of fucking up whatever this blossoming friendship is. It's midnight, you're lying awake in bed, so you decide to see if Mark is up for some gaming with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here's day two! [Y/N] is your name, [YT/N] is your YouTube username. Not as long as the last one, but I hope you enjoy it!!

London was never quiet, even in the middle of the night. As you laid awake in your bed, staring up at the ceiling, all you could do was listen to the traffic buzzing around your home city. Pax had been weeks ago but you were still feeling the buzz of actually  _being_ there. And you missed it. You missed the fans, the food, hell, you even missed the jetlag! But you knew there was one thing, or rather, person, you missed more than anything, and that was Markiplier.

It had been awkward, how the two of you had met. You, making a right fool of yourself in an elevator whilst he maintained a cool, confident air. You were envious of him in that respect (not to mention, he was pretty smokin' hot, too. You were also envious of that). Being on the panel with him was amazing - it had opened with a game of Cards Against Humanity that somehow you had managed to win. Your combination, from what you could remember, was "What's fun until it gets weird?" with "Cards Against Humanity". The audience had laughed as you and the rest of the panel played the game.

When it came to questions, you got more than you had expected. When someone had asked who had inspired you to set up your own channel, you had sheepishly tried to avoid the question before pointing at Mark, who had been sat on your left, and hiding yourself in your t-shirt. Mark had been flattered, and had said he thought it was awesome someone who had been inspired by him was sat next to him, whilst all you could do was make silly whining noises and pout. That had gone down well, however, and the audience just thought it was funny. So many people had been simply interested in you - so many had never heard of you and you had been surprised that people want to ask you questions. People also asked for pictures, which had really struck you as odd, but you took pictures with as many fans as possible. But, for most of the time, you had been enamoured with Mark, hooked on his every word.

You had played games together, laughed and vlogged together, and even walked about Pax with each other. You didn't exactly know how, but the two of you had formed a solid friendship in only a few days. When you had to leave, Mark had pulled you in to a tight hug, one that you hadn't wanted to leave. He saw you off and you sat in a sulk in the taxi and all the way across the ocean on the plane, forcing yourself to smile as you vlogged for your audience. It sucked, leaving, but you knew you had to. Your home was in London, and you had to get back and start recording again to keep your fans happy.

But you were home now. Seattle was far, far away and landing in London all you had wanted to do was buy another ticket and go straight back to see Mark. You had gamed with each other since - you had started a series of Portal 2 together on both of your channels, pushing your subscriber level to almost a million - but it wasn't the same. Trying to work around time zone differences was difficult at best, and you had adjusted your sleeping pattern to be available to game with him if he asked, not that you'd admit that to him or anyone.

You rolled on to your side and looked at the glowing digital clock on your desk. 1:39am. You were never going to sleep at this rate. Rolling out of bed, you reached over to your chair and pulled your Markiplier shirt on to your body. Mark had given it to you before you had left - he had had no spares, so had just given you his. It still vaguely smelled of him. You sighed as you pressed it to your nose. You wish he was only a few minutes walk away,but he was  _thousands_ of miles away, and it hurt. It felt stupid - you were just friends, right? You didn't need to get a stupid crush on him. You were an adult, living on your own. You had plenty of chances for love in London - but... you didn't go out much. As far as the rest of the people in your apartment building knew, you were a recluse who only really left her apartment to buy food.

You plopped yourself down heavily on your computer chair and turned your computer on. If you couldn't sleep, you may as well do something useful like editing or planning. It didn't take too long to boot up - after all, you had built it yourself and you were proud of the damn thing. It ran games like a dream, recorded beautifully and didn't lag like the computer you had when you started all of this, recording when you could in your room back when you lived with your parents. The advantage of living alone was you could record whenever you wanted, and your parents couldn't tell you to go the fuck to sleep if you were recording at two in the morning. Then again, sometimes you had little impulse control when it came to getting stuff done, such as when you played Dragon Age Inquisition for nearly thirty hours straight.

Logging on, you open tumblr and scroll through your tag for a bit. A rant here, some really cute fanart that you added to your queue there, and... oh. Shipping, in your tag? You knew you shouldn't read it... but you might as well, right? You read in to it and the user was ranting on how "[YT/N] is getting in the way of the Yamiplier ship! I hate her so much!!!". You raised a brow and snorted through your nose. Yeah, right. Like either you or Yamimash would  _ever_ hook up with Markiplier.

Skype started to ring and you pulled it up and answered. It was Mark, grinning in to his camera at you. You gave him a tired wave. "Morning, Markimoo," you said, stretching out and yawning loudly. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just finished editing. What are you doing up at this hour? Isn't it like, two o'clock where you are?" Mark asked. You nodded. "Also, are you wearing my shirt again?" you looked down at your shirt and then back up at Mark, smiling sheepishly.

"Maybe. It's a nice shirt, ok?" you huffed and stretched out again. "I'm up at this hour 'cause I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd make myself useful rather than stay up all night memorising what the ceiling looks like, y'know?"

"We could play some more Portal 2, if you want. We've only got a few more levels to go, right?" Mark propositioned. You thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Eh, why not?" you said. "Lemme get my shit ready. Also, I need to freshen up. My hair's a damned mess." you said, standing up. As you walked to your bathroom you realised you weren't wearing pajama trousers and Mark probably just got an eyeful of your panties and ass. You pursed your lips as you closed the bathroom door behind you and stare at yourself in the mirror. You were a mess. Your hair was wild and you took a brush to try and calm it, pulling out the tugs and fixing it just the way you liked it. Washing your face, you gave your cheeks a quick slap to properly wake yourself up, before walking back to your computer. You sit down and look at Mark. "You... didn't just see my butt, did you?"

"Hey, home is where the pants aren't," Mark said with a shrug. "Besides, you were just asleep. I can't expect you to sleep fully clothed, right?" he didn't seem too bothered by it and you ran your hand through your hair as you got your computer set up. You began to hum quietly as you waited for it, flicking between the two screens on your desk. You didn't notice Mark's eyes on you through Skype. When you finally turned your attention back to Skype, Mark had his chin in his hands and was smiling at you. You blinked and looked behind you, making sure he wasn't staring at something behind you.

"Are uh... you okay there? Have you frozen on your end, or...?" you asked, watching him. Mark laughed and sat back up in his chair.

"I'm fine, just admiring the view." he said with a little smirk. You blinked again, trying to think of something to say before turning your attention back to your computer. 

"Right, um... okay. I've got everything set up and ready to go. All good on your end?" you asked, twisting in your computer chair. Mark nodded. "Okay, let's start. You can do your introduction first, and we can get down to Portal nonsense. Try not to make me die too much this time, okay?"

For two hours, you laughed and cried and tried to kill each other in more and more inventive ways. By the time the two of you had finally finished the game, you were both in tears. Through his tears, Mark bid farewell to his viewers as you clutched at your sides, laughing breathlessly. You stopped your capture and allowed yourself to breathe, leaning back on your computer chair as you looked at your clock. 3am. The traffic outside was still as loud as it had been before, but at least now you were tired.

"Oh man," you said after finally catching your breath. "I cannot believe you. You totally fucked me up on the second to last level!" you look at the camera and pull a face, which made Mark laugh.

"That's my job!" he grinned widely and you shook your head. "I think the fans will like this one. Plenty of chaos and laughter and ridiculous jokes." Mark leant back in his chair and smiled. "You look exhausted now, though."

"I am," you yawned, rubbing at your eyes. "It's three am right now, you know. I think I might have to call it a night. All this silliness has tired me out," you smoothed out your shirt and smiled at him. "Thanks for this, Mark. You cheered me up."

"That's another of my jobs, [Y/N]," he smiled softly. "But I shouldn't keep you up. I'd say you need your beauty sleep, but you're beautiful enough already." you blinked as he smirked at you. Did he just say that? 

"Uh... y-yeah, anyway," you looked away and rubbed the back of your neck. You were awkward as hell. "You... beauty sleep... don't get any more cause you're... too... handsome? Yeah. No. That sounded better in my head." you clenched your fist and rested it against your forehead as you bit your lip. Yeah, nice. That was smooth. "Anyway... um, goodnight, Mark. Don't stay up too late."

"Says the lady who's up at three in the morning?" Mark snickered. "Goodnight. Sleep tight, don't let the buttstabber stab you in the butt!" Mark smiled and waved, and you waved back. Skype fell silent as he hung up and you were left staring tiredly at your screen as his words finally sunk in. You covered your face and squealed - Markiplier just called your beautiful! And you were embarrassed like  _hell_ because of it. You turned off your computer and fell back in to your bed, leaving your moustachioed t-shirt on and curling up under the covers. It took only moments for you to drift off, and that night you dreamt of seeing Mark face to face again.


End file.
